Painful MemoriesI'll Be scarred For Life
by ClaraJayCarter
Summary: Blood and Alice are happily married. But one day when Blood, Elliot, and the twins are on territory negotiations, Alice is kidnapped by one of the '"weak" gangs of Wonderland, to prove that they can be strong too. How will Blood react to the love of his life's disappearance. How will everyone react! Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Bored

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! It's my first fan fic so nice reviews please! As the story goes on, and you still hate it, just make some suggestions and nicely word that you hate it! Thanks! I'm prone to failing under high pressure, so if you want me to have a mental brake down ,or make me feel super AWESOME, comment away!P.S,sorry for making this such a short chapter!**

Chapter 1: Bored

At the Amusement Park, The Hatter clan sat in the Amusement Park's owner Mary Gowland's (a.k.a Gowland) office.

_This is getting nowhere and I haven't seen Alice in a little while. This is ending now._ Blood thought to himself. A smirk arose on the Mad Hatter's face.

"Gowland," Everyone in the room turned to the Hatter. "This is getting absolutely nowhere. We're not here to talk about musical instrument, we're here to talk about territory negotiations." Gowland nodded.

"You're absolutely right Hatter! We should get down to the nitty gritty business!" And with the, the meeting started.

*Back at Hatter Mansion*

"Are you sure ?" A Hatter servant asked the lady of the house.

"Positive! I'll be back in 4 time periods. Don't worry! I'm just going to the tower of Clover!" Alice replied with a smile. The servant wasn't so sure about the mistress leaving without her boss knowing. But she sighed knowing her boss would be angry if she didn't listen to his wife.

"Oh, alright. But be careful !" The servant called after Alice. _This is all Blood's fault for making them call me by my new last name. _Alice thought to herself. She quickly made her way down to the Tower of Clover.

*Back at the Amusement Park*

"This is sooooooo much fun isn't it brother?" Dee whispered to his brother while their boss finished up the meeting.

"Totally." Dum snickered as Elliot gave them a shut up glare. The two stuck out their tongues, and snickered some more.

"That should do it Hatter. Anything else?" Gowland asked placing the pen down. Blood got up and walked to the door.

"No, that's it **Mary**." Gowland picked up his violin and turned it into a rifle.

"Fuck you hatter!" Gowland said firing at Blood but of course, missing. Blood wanted to take out his gun but he remembered something; Alice.

"Sorry **Mary**, but Alice won't like it if one of us ends up dead." With that, Blood left the room, leading his group behind him. Boris stared at Gowland. Gowland sighed and said,

"I seriously want to kill him, but he's right." Boris nodded.

"Especially if the Hatter is the one dead. "And with that, the Cheshire cat hoped out the window, and Gowland started to practice the violin, VERY loudly. The Hatter group heard him a mile away.

"Gowland sucks at the violin right brother?" Dee asked. Dum shook his head hard.

"Absolutely!"

**Author's Comments:In my personal opinion,i find it funny when everybody critiques Gowlans horrible violin/viola must be that bad...anyways,i can't wait to get the story going along this crazy path.**


	2. Honey I'm Ho-ome Wait,Where Are You!

**I personally think i did a better job on chapter 2 than 1...I hope you like it!Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Honey, I'm Ho-ome! Wait, Where Are You?

"Lord Nightmare! Please just go to the hospital! I'll go with you if you want." Grey pleaded to Nightmare's pathetic body that was shaking under the table. He poked his head out.

"What the hell Grey? You think that'll help? I hate hospitals! No needles are gonna stab me!" Alice walked over.

"Nightmare, they don't stab you." Nightmare poked his head out of the table again.

"What are you talking about Alice?! They do **SO **stab you!"

"They don't stab people Nightmare," Alice began. "They only brake your skin open a little so they can get the medicine in!" Alice smiled at her disturbing comment. Julius and Grey gave each other scared looks. Nightmare, was too busy freaking out.

"They're going to BRAKE MY SKIN!?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightmare flipped over the table and ran out of the room, puking up blood on the way out. Alice shrugged.

"I guess that didn't help." Alice grinned darkly. Julius smacked his head with his hand while Grey almost fell over.

"YOU THINK?!" Julius asked her.

*At the Mansion*

Blood walked to Alice and his room, only to find that his dearly beloved wife was no there.

"Alice." Blood called. He walked over to the private bathroom in the bedroom and knocked.

"Alice?" He opened to find it shockingly empty. Blood scratched his head. _Where the hell is that woman?_ He wondered. He walked out and down to the living room.

"Alice." He called. No Alice. Blood walked to the kitchen. No Alice. Blood walked to the mansion's bath. No Alice. Blood searched the entire house to find his wife nowhere. Now he was getting annoyed. He stopped the first maid he saw. What he didn't know, was she was the same maid Alice told her she was leaving.

"Y-Yes sir?" Blood glared at the maid.

"Where's Alice?" The maid wrote fear clearly on her faceless face.

" left for the tower of Clover 7 time periods ago. She said that she would be back in 3 or 4 but 3 time periods later. She's still out." Blood clenched his fist and walked away trying to sustain his anger. _She never told me she was going out today damnit. What the hell is she doing for 7 frickin time periods?! _Blood thought to himself as he strolled back into the office/bedroom.

*What Alice is Doing*

Alice was walking back to Hatter Mansion when she realized? Blood could be back and he could be angry. _I'll buy him so chocolate chip cookies. Blood LOVES chocolate chip cookies! _She thought to herself as she reversed her tracks and went into town. Little did she know, another mafia called the Grunwalds, sent a member to spy on her. The radio in the black spy's pocket went off.

"Bzzzzzz bzz, Ray are you there? Do you see her?"

"Yea I see her. She looks like she's heading to town." The radio operator called Ray back.

"Follow her. She's the Hatter's bitch. She must know something."

"Copy." The black spy placed the radio back into his pocket and slowly made his way behind Alice.

After Alice bought the cookies she headed home. But stopped when someone called her name.

" !" A tall man in a black suit with black shoes and a black tie and shirt had called her. It was the black spy.

"Yes?" Ray the black spy showed her some fake badge.

"Don't worry ma'me. I work for your husband." Alice sighed.

"Oh! Did he send you out her to look for me?" Alice giggled.

"Affirmative." Ray lied.

"I'll escort you home today." Alice smiled.

"Why thank you." The two walked back to Hatter Mansion. Once they were at the gates, Ray pulled out rag with sleeping powder on it and place it on Alice's nose. She immediately dropped the cookies and fell into the man's arms.

"Sleep well you slut." And her dragged Alice to the underground works of the Grunwald's mafia house.

*Bedroom*

"Where the hell is Alice?!" Blood yelled as he paced the room. He was beyond annoyed. He was hysterical. No one had gotten word from her and she didn't bother to call home. Elliot, who was just as worried, said "Blood, she'll be back. She probably is helping that lame excuse of a ruler Nightmare get his medicine." Blood gave him the death glare.

"For this fucking long?!" Then the phone rang. Blood ran over to the phone almost tripping over a book that was laying on the floor.

"Hello?" Blood asked hoping to hear her voice. But instead, he heard a man's voice.

"Hello Hatter." The voice said.

"Who the hell is this?"

"You know me, but you may be too worked up trying to find your wife to know who I am." The voice answered, chuckling at the end.

"How did you know looking for-if you don't tell me who you are I'll find you and kill your ass." Blood said through clenched teeth.

"And risk the death of your wife? I don't think so Hatter. You'll never know who I am. And you'll never find your precious long lost item. "And with that, the phone line cut off.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?!" Blood kept asking getting more and more frustrated. He slammed the phone down and flopped in the chair. Elliot saw the whole thing.

"Blood who was that?" He asked. Blood slowly looked at his subordinate.

"Someone's got their hands on my things." Elliot was confused and twitched his ears.

"Elliot get the boys. We need to go find Alice." Elliot shot up from the velvet couch.

"Got it!" And rushed out the room.

"Whoever has my wife," Blood said aloud," Is certainly going to die."

**Good ol' Blood!Always being violent!And the loyal friend his hysterical boss/employer/best friend.*laugh :D*WARNING!The next chapter may or may not be very graphic!I promise i'll try not to be,but it may turn out,weird and comment!I love good and like 5% bad commentes!**


	3. The Breaking Of Alice Dupre (Clean)

***This is the clean version people ENJOY!***

Chapter 3: The Breaking of Alice Dupre

Alice woke up in a very odd room. She tried to get up, but it hurt her head and body very much. She eventually tried to get up from the bed and in much success, she did. Until shackles snapped her back down. Blood would never do such a thing to her. She knew that when he's mad, he's a guy you can't reason with, and can do some seriously crazy things. But he would NEVER go THIS far. Especially when she's involved. Then she remembered that a man in all black had put a rag in her face and she passed out.

"H-hello?" She asked. She was answered by silence. She looked around the dark room with only one window in it. _The time must have changed to day. _Alice thought to herself. Then a door creaked open and a tall man stepped inside.

"Blood?"

"Hell no bitch. I'm here to give you this." The man gave her a ring. This was her wedding ring that she treasured through every day with Blood. The ring that she almost never took off. The ring that showed her devotion to Blood. These people took _HER _ring!

"What do you people want from me? Where's Blood. Let me go!" Alice ordered.

"He'll tell you soon enough." Was all the man said before leaving the room and locking it shut. _Blood, where are you? _Alice wondered. She felt tears spring a leak on her face.

"I want to go home." She sobbed.

"You will if you cooperate." A deep voice said through the doorway. Alice turned to see a man the size of Nightmare staring at her with no eyes.

"What do you want from me? My husband will come and get me! Then you'll be sorry!" Alice yelled at him. The faceless man smirked.

"How can he, if he doesn't even know where you are?"

*During the Process of Finding Alice*

"Boss! Boss! Look over here!" Dum called from by the gate. Dee, Elliot, and Blood all came over. Blood pushed between the two and looked where Dum was pointing to. He kneeled down and picked one of the objects up.

"A chocolate chip cookie from my favorite bakery." He said while taking a long stare at in. He looked down to see crumbs and what looked like a dropped bag of them on the ground.

"Alice must have been bringing them here for you Blood." Elliot said.

"Before Onee-san was taken." Dee finished. Blood stood up and stared down. _She was bringing them back her for me. _Blood thought to himself. Then he turned to his workers, "**Look harder**." Was all he had to say before they went off in different directions, searching for the lost foreigner.

*At the Grunwald's*

Grunwald slammed Alice's body against the wall with a loud thud. She shrieked in pain. Grunwald leaned down.

"Now do you want to tell me?" He asked. When answered by silence, Grunwald sighed angrily and gripped Alice's hair hard. She yelped.

"Tell me the fucking secrets you little slut!" He screamed as he slammed her head on the ground.

"I t-t-told you! I-I-I DON'T KN-KN-KNOW! Alice stammered. Her nose started to drip blood. Grunwald picked up her head again and made her look at him.

"You can't believe I'm so damn stupid!YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIVE IN HATTER MANSION BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?!YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE PAPERS THAT GETS DELIVERED TO DUPRE?!YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He screamed. Alice started to cry and the tears mixed with her bloody nose.

"I don't kn-kn-know anything damnit! L-l-let me go!" Alice couldn't move because Grunwald tied her hand's behind his back. Grunwald smirked.

"Fine,don't tell me. Just you wait till later. I have to go now sweetheart. I'll be back!" Grunwald threw Alice on the bed and walked away.

"Don't go anywhere." He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

*2 TIME PERIODS LATER*

Alice's body ached all over. She kept thinking about the last words Grunwald had said to her:

"_He'll never come for you. He sold you to me. You were just his sex toy, and now you're mine._

Alice's body shivered in the cold dark room. She was all alone. And for the first time, she felt afraid of the dark like a little child. Then the door to her room opened and a lady who wears the same clothes as Grunwald did, threw her a long red dress with only one sleeve. The dress and a G stitched onto it. "Put this on. You'll wear this outfit for the rest of your life. Boss man can't stand to see dried blood everywhere. It makes him want to vomit." She instructed. When the lady left, she sat up and put the dress on. Only because she was cold. Out of the only sleeve, a paper slipped out. It said 'Wear this or I'll come back and make your life miserable.-G'

_How touching._ Alice thought to herself. Alice noticed that she wasn't shackled anymore so she tried the door. It was unlocked. She stepped out. She looked around but never saw the man behind her. He wasn't paying attention either because he slammed into her knocking her on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there Mrs. Grunwald!" The man said and walked away._ Mrs. Grunwald!? I thought I was- _Alice's thoughts were cut off by being swung over the should of a man, shoved back into the room, and slammed down on the bed.

"BLOOD! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the man place his hands around her neck and pushed down. It was no use. He sure didn't stop strangling her. Then Grunwald smacked Alice.

"You don't seem to get it do you?" He said. Alice was crying silently to herself.

"Get off of me damnit." Alice growled. Grunwald laughed.

"Oh yeah?!And what are you gonna do about it?You don't get the fact that once I kill you off, the Hatter's gonna not even care, he'll just double what he paid for you. He said he didn't wan to kill you himself because you're a waste of his precious time. You were just his slut. And you'll always be a slut you little bitch. But now you're mine. My whore." Alice shook her head no.

"I-I-I don't believe you!" Grunwald laughed and punched her in the face and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let go!" Alice yelped in pain. Then they bother heard a large crack in her right shoulder. Alice couldn't feel her right arm. Grunwald reached for her left are but Alice pulled back and huddled herself in a ball. Grunwald laughed once again. And pulled Alice up, kissed her hard, and threw her down. Then he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey," He called. Alice glared over to him. "I have your ring, might as well burn it." Alice looked at her left and a surely, the ring wasn't there. Alice started to cry, Grunwald's words repeating in her head.

*Hatter Mansion*

A day turned into another day. Until a day turned into a week. Alice had been gone for one whole week and Blood had officially lost it. Blood sat at his desk thinking like he always did. Until the phone rang. He shot up and answered it hoping it would be Alice, like always. It was.

"Hello?!"

"Bl-Blood? Is that y-you? The voice on the other line asked. Blood sat down slowly. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"Alice?"

"Yes.*sob*it's *sob* me." Alice replied.

"Alice where are you?" He asked wiping tears away.

"Don't*sob*look for me okay?*sob*"This statement stopped him.

"What?"

"Please*sob*don't look for me!" Alice pleaded. Then Blood heard a gun click into place and some muffled voices of men.

"Alice?" More muffled voices

"ALICE ARE YOU STILL THERE?!" Blood practically shouted.

"Blood help!" Alice screamed as a gunshot went off. Blood stared at the phone in shock did someone just kill Alice?

"Al-Alice?" He stammered. Blood heard some cries and more louder muffled cries. Alice picked up the phone.

"BLOOD!" Then the phone cut off. Blood slammed the phone down.

"DAMNIT TO HELL!" Blood screamed. Hearing the yell, Elliot raced into the room without knocking.

"Blood?!What's wrong?!" He asked. Elliot stiffened when he saw the expression on Blood's face. Blood was sending invisible daggers at Elliot through his cold emerald eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I wonder if you guys and gals think that the clean version of chapter 3 better than the dirty one.**


	4. The Breaking Of Alice Dupre (Original)

***THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR RAPE!SKIP IF YOU WANT,YOU'VE BEEN WARNED….*Trust me, I tried to limit it and made the sad decision to listen to my pervy friend. Please don't hate me! If you want you can go to the Clean version, but this is the original**

Chapter 3:The Breaking of Alice Dupre

Alice woke up in a very odd room. She tried to get up but it hurt her head and body very much. She eventually tried to get up from the bed and in much success, she did. Until shackles snapped her back down. Blood would never do such a thing to her. She knew that when he's mad, he's a guy you can't reason with, and can do some seriously crazy things. But he would NEVER go THIS far. Then she remembered that a man in all black had put a rag in her face and she fell passed out.

"H-hello?" She asked. She was answered by silence. She looked around the dark room with only one window in it. _The time must have changed to day. _Alice thought to herself. Then a door creaked open and a tall man stepped inside.

"Blood?"

"Hell no bitch. I'm here to give you this." The man gave her a ring. This was her wedding ring that she treasured through every day with Blood. The ring that she almost never took off. The ring that showed her devotion to Blood. These people took _HER _ring!

"What do you people want from me? Where's Blood. Let me go!" Alice ordered.

"He'll tell you soon enough." Was all the man said before leaving the room and locking it shut. _Blood, where are you? _Alice wondered. She felt tears spring a leak on her face.

"I want to go home." She sobbed.

"You will if you cooperate." A deep voice said through the doorway. Alice turned to see a man the size of Nightmare staring at her with no eyes.

"What do you want from me? My husband will come and get me! Then you'll be sorry!" Alice yelled at him. The faceless man smirked.

"How can he, if he doesn't even know where you are?"

*During the Process of Finding Alice*

"Boss! Boss! Look over here!" Dum called from by the gate. Dee, Elliot, and Blood all came over. Blood pushed between the two and looked where Dum was pointing to. He kneeled down and picked one of the objects up.

"A chocolate chip cookie from my favorite bakery." He said while taking a long stare at in. He looked down to see crumbs and what looked like a dropped bag of them on the ground.

"Alice must have been bringing them here for you Blood." Elliot said.

"Before Onee-san was taken." Dee finished. Blood stood up and stared down. _She was bringing them back her for me. _Blood thought to himself. Then he turned to his workers,"**Look harder**." Was all he had to say before they went off in different directions, searching for the lost foreigner.

*At the Grunwald's Secret Hide out*

The head of the Grunwald Mafia group, Richard Grunwald, was kissing Alice all over her upper body.

"Stop it! Get off me! Blood! Somebody! HELP!" Alice cried. The Grunwald slapped her.

"Enough! Enough! I'm done hearing you shout his name! He's not coming for you! He sold you to me!" The Grunwald slipped his hand under her blue dress.

"GET THE HELL OFF-" Alice managed to get out before Grunwald tied a sock in her mouth.

"If you be a good girl, I'll take that nasty old sock out of your mouth!" He said laughing before squeezing her right breast. Alice screamed into the sock. The she felt no hands on her. She closed her eyes shut. Then she heard a zipper being un-done. She tried to wiggle away before she felt him put his hands under her dress again. But his hands went south and he started to tug at her panties. Alice screamed again. _He's…He's going to rape me. _Was what Alice kept repeating in her mind until she felt something cold slam into her. Alice never felt so wrong in her life.

*Back at the Mansion.*

They looked everywhere. They couldn't find her ANYWHERE. Blood laid on the red velvet couch and held up his hand with the wedding ring on it. It was gold and had a little hat with a rose on each side of it in crested on top of it. Blood put his hand down and place it on his clock ._Alice, _Blood thought, _where are you? _And with that, he fell asleep.

*At the Grunwald's*

Alice's body ached all over. There were hickies just about everywhere on her body and she kept thinking about the last words Grunwald had said to her:

"_He'll never come for you. He sold you to me. You were just his sex toy, and now you're mine unless you cooperate. _Alice's naked body shivered in the cold dark room. She was all alone. And for the first time, she felt afraid of the dark like a little child. Then the door to her room opened and a lady who wears the same clothes as Grunwald did, threw her a long red dress with only one sleeve. The dress and a G stitched onto it.

"Put this on. You'll wear this outfit for the rest of your life." She instructed. When the lady left, she sat up and put the dress on. Only because she was cold. Out of the only sleeve a paper slipped out. It said 'Wear this or I'll come back and make your life miserable.-G'

_How touching._ Alice thought to herself. Alice noticed that she wasn't shackled anymore so she tried the door. It was unlocked. She stepped out. She looked around but never saw the man behind her. He wasn't paying attention either because he slammed into her knocking her on the ground.

"I'm sorry !I didn't see you there." The man said and walked away. _ !I. I thought I was !_ Alice grimaced and walked out only to be swung over the should of a man, shoved back into the room, and slammed down on the bed. This man lifted up the long dress revealing her nude body on the inside and once again slammed into her with a cold thing in between. Her eyes bulged out. Then, this man started to pump her. Alice didn't want to but she started to moan.

"Mmmmmm…Please….ahhhh…. STOP!" Alice cried.

"You want more my dear? So glad I have protection." The voice said. She knew that voice. It was Grunwald himself. He started to pump faster.

"Ahhhhhh! PLEASE!MMMMM! Please!" Alice whimpered. Grunwald pulled out and stuck 2 fingers inside of her. He started to pump.

"Stop! Blood help me! Blood mmmmm, HELP! BLOOD!AHHHH!" Alice was helpless. How long would it be when she would keep getting raped? Grunwald stopped and started to kiss all over her

"BLOOD! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was no use. He sure didn't stop.T hen Grunwald smacked Alice.

"You don't seem to get it do you?" He said. Alice was crying silently to herself.

"Get off of me damnit." Grunwald laughed.

"Oh yeah?!And what are you gonna do about it?You don't get the fact that once I kill you off, the Hatter's gonna not even care, he'll just double what he paid for you. He said he didn't wan to kill you himself because you're a waste of his precious time. You were just his slut. And you'll always be a slut you little bitch. But now you're mine." Alice shook her head.

"I-I-I don't believe you!" Grunwald laughed and punched her in the face and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let go!" Alice yelped in pain. Then they bother heard a large crack in her right shoulder. Alice couldn't feel her right arm. Grunwald reached for her left are but Alice pulled back and huddled herself in a ball. Grunwald laughed once again. And pulled Alice up, kissed her hard, and threw her down. Then he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey," He called. Alice glared over to him. "I have your ring, might as well burn it." Alice looked at her left and a surely, the ring wasn't there. Alice started to cry, Grunwald's words repeating in her head.

*At the Grunwald's 6 TIME PERIODS LATER*

Grunwald slammed Alice's body against the wall with a loud thud. She shrieked in pain. Grunwald leaned down.

"Now do you want to tell me?" He asked. When answered by silence, Grunwald sighed angrily and gripped Alice's hair hard. She yelped.

"Tell me the fucking secrets you little slut!" He screamed as he slammed her head on the ground.

"I t-t-told you! I-I-I DON'T KN-KN-KNOW! Alice stammered. Her nose started to drip blood. Grunwald picked up her head again and made her look at him.

"You can't believe I'm so damn stupid! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIVE IN HATTER MANSION BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?!YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE PAPERS THAT GETS DELIVERED TO DUPRE?!YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He screamed. Alice started to cry and the tears mixed with her bloody nose.

"I don't kn-kn-know anything damnit! L-l-let me go!" Alice couldn't move because Grunwald tied her hand's behind his back. Grunwald smirked.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just you wait till later. I have to go now sweetheart. I'll be back!" Grunwald threw Alice on the bed and walked away.

"Don't go anywhere." He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

*Hatter Mansion*

A day turned into another day. Until a day turned into a week. Alice had been gone for one whole week and Blood had officially lost it. Blood sat at his desk thinking like he always did. Until the phone rang. He shot up and answered it hoping it would be Alice, like always. It was.

"Hello?!"

"Bl-Blood? Is that y-you? The voice on the other line asked. Blood sat down slowly. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"Alice?"

"Yes.*sob*it's *sob* me." Alice replied. The tears of Blood Dupre finally came.

"Alice where are you?" He asked wiping tears away.

"Don't*sob*look for me okay?*sob*"This statement stopped him.

"What?!"

"Please*sob*don't look for me!" Alice pleaded. Then Blood heard a gun click into place and some muffled voices of men.

"Alice?" More muffled voices

"ALICE ARE YOU STILL THERE?!" Blood practically shouted.

"Blood help!" Alice screamed as a gunshot went off. Blood stared at the phone in shock. Did someone just kill his wife? His Alice?

"Al-Alice?" He stammered. Blood heard some cries and more louder muffled cries. Alice picked up the phone.

"BLOOD!" Then the phone cut off. Blood slammed the phone down.

"DAMNIT TO HELL!" Blood the yell, Elliot raced into the room without knocking.

"Blood?!What's wrong?!" He asked. Elliot stiffened when he saw the expression on Blood's face. Blood was sending invisible daggers at Elliot through his cold emerald eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:i'm sooooo sorry if you guys hated that,i'll take it off and leave the clean version up if you like!p.s, thank you for reviewing i appreciate it!**


	5. Getting Alice Home

**Chapter 4,i can't believe i even made it this far.. Anyways,Enjoy!oH,AND THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIWED!yOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM!XD XD XD XD**

Chapter 4:Getting Alice Home

"Sorry Hatter," Gray said. "When Alice left,I didn't see which way she went.I assumed that she had gone directly home." Blood gave an annoyed sigh.

"What about you clockmaker,did you see which way Alice went?" Julius shook his head no.

"I was to distracted by Ringmarc chasing the Incubus around. Since Alice gave him one hell of a scare." Nightmare protested.

"Only beacuse of what Alice said about shots!" Julius rolled his eyes. Gray sighed.

"Lord Nightmare,she was only kidding." While Gray and Nightmare argued about shots, Blood and Elliot stood up to leave.

"This was a waste of time."Blood said to his subordinate. Elliot shook his head. As the two walked over to the door, Julius called out.

"Hatter." Blood looked over. Julius sighed.

"Find her and bring her home." Blood smirked.

"That always **was** my intention."And with that,Blood and Elliot walked out.

"Where to next Blood?"Elliot asked walking beside Blood,who just kept his cold emerald eyes straight ahead.

"To the Amusement Park."

*AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK*

"Nope,she didn't come here."Gowland said as he sat down on the grey couch that was across from the two mafia workers.

"Yeah!I would have probably been riding rides with her." Boris chimed in. Blood turned his head to the side and grimaced._She wouldn't have gone the Hearts Castle she's to smart to say she's going somewhere,and then go somewhere else, or would she?_Blood's thoughts were cut off by Gowland.

"Anyway, would't she've bumped into you and your clan on the way over Dupre?" Blood turned his head back to Gowland.

"I suppose **Mary, **but she could've been in the Park before we got here and just didn't say anything to us, think of that **Mary?" **Blood placed an evil smirk on his usual emotionless face. Boris looked at Gowland and was waiting for him to go and start a shootout but Gowland sat on the couch taking deep breaths._He's just mad because Alice is down Gowland,calm down!_He thought and sighed.

"No.I was practicing my vilolin when you left."Gowalnd held up his violin. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we heard you a mile away!"He said. Blood placed a hand in front of Elliot to silence him as he stood up.

"Come Elliot,we are thankful to you for your worthless help **MERRY GO'ROUND.**" THAT'S when Gowland snapped.

"FUCK YOU HATTER!I DON'T CARE IF ALICE GETS UPSET THAT YER DEAD!IMMA KILL YA!RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"Then Gowland transformed his violin into a rifile and started shooting for Blood and Elliot,they were already stepped outside and started shooting upwards.

"THE NEXT TIME I SEE YA HATTER,IMMA SKIN YOU!YA HEARIN' ME?!" Boris stepped next to him and shook his head._I really hope they find Alice though.I can't even imagine how scared she is right now._

As Elliot and Blood walked back to the mansion,Elliot would sometimes stop and look around in the bushes. After the fifth time Elliot stopped,Blood finally lost it.

"ELLIOT!"He called. Elliot poked his head out from behind the bush he was looking through.

"Um,yea Blood?"Blood glared at the subordinate.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Elliot got up from the bush and walked up,but stopped when he saw a new bush.

"I'm looking for evidence!" Blood rolled his eyes and started to walk to the mansion again.

"And you think you'll find it in a bush?" Elliot popped back out and trotted over to Blood.

"Anywhere you can find it Blood!"Blood gave an annoyed sigh. As the two made it to the gate, they were surprised when they found the two usually slacking gatekeepers,actually at the gate! They were sitting down on the ground playing Rich Man Poor looked up and nodged his brother. They stood up from their game.

" Any luck boss?"Dum asked. Blood opened the gate and shook his head. They Bloody Twins held their heads down and walked over to the boys.

"At least you two dopes are doing your job."Elliot said with a sad smile. Both glared at him.

"Shut up newbie-hare!"Dum sneered. Dee laughed .

"Yea stupid newbie-hare!"Elliot grimaced.

"DAMNIT YOU TWO!"Elliot pulled his gun out and shot at the two went on for an hour.

Blood stood by the window in the bedroom and thought back to the day that Alice was taken. He remembered the box of cookies from his favorite bakery on the ground. _Maybe that's where I should start tomorrow._He thought to himself. Then, a Hatter butler came in.

"Sir?" Blood kept his gaze out of the window,

"What?" Blood growled. The butler bowed.

"Would you like tea Sir?"Blood turned to the butler.

"Yes.I'll take it in the garden though."Blood answered. The butler rushed off.

*In the Garden*

Blood sipped his tea and closed his eyes.

"I heard that you have questioned all the role-holders about Alice,are we correct?" A voice behind him made Blood turn around to see his older sister in her traveler's dress.

"I'm just trying to find her sister."Blood replided. Vivaldi walked over to the table and sat across from her little brother.

"Try harder!I miss our sweet Alice!To even think that some monster took her makes us want to behead someone!" Vivaldi chuckled.

"You do that even if she wasn't ...gone."Blood said not looking up while Vivaldi nodded.

"Very true." She responded. Blood finished his tea and stood up.

"I have work to do so I'll be going." Vivaldi grabbed Blood's arm.

"Wha-sister?!What the hell are you doing?" Vivaldi tighted her grip.

"Vivaldi!Let me go, now!"Blood tried to pull away but his older sister tighted her grip even more.

"Sister!Get off of me!" Vivaldi pulled Blood close.

"Alice first,then work!"Then she let Blood go and he stumbled just stared at her with wide eyes but reluctantly got up and brushed himself off

"I still have to get those damn papers done!I can't just drop everything." _Even though I want to. _Blood sighed.

"Baby brother,we know just have to find her."Blood turned on his heel.

"I'm not trying to worry, thank you very much!"He said as he went back into the mansion. As he entered,Blood saw Elliot arguing with the twins. So he headed over.

"Elliot,"Blood called over. Elliot looked.

"Yea Blood?" Blood started to walk to the exit.

"We are going to ,Gatekeepers, go to your posts." The twins groaned.

"But Boooooosssssss!"Dee complained.

"We don't wanna!" Dum shook his head.

"Yeah!We were at our posts the whole time you guys were gone!" Blood smiled.

"Now now, do your jobs so then if we are not back by 4 or 5 time periods,you can take a break. How does that sound?" The twins smiled brightly.

"Ok!"The twins raced off to the gate as Blood turned to mouth was open in shock.

"How do you do it Blood?!They don't listen to anything!" Blood walked away.

"You either got it or you don't, but we're going now."

"Sur-sure." Elliot stammered,and trotted over to Blood.

*At Blood's Favorite Bakery*

The bell on the door jingled and a faceless teenager about Alice's age(16) stood behind the counter and jolted up from the display case and hit her head.

"Shit!"She grumbled as she stumbled up to the cash register.

"Oh!He-hello ! !What can I get for you today?"Taylor said as she rubbed her head and looked around. Blood really wanted something, but he shook his head no.

"We've come here for nothing." Taylor stopped rubbing her head.

"Huh?!" She asked in shock.

"We've come here to ask you questions."Blood said. Taylor started to get nervous.

"About wh-what?"She asked sheepishly.

Blood finally looked at her.

"Alice."

Taylor's mouth opened and then shut her mouth and held her head down.

"I heard what happened to her.I'm so sorry to hear that ."Taylor said nodded.

"Alice came her on Monday,did she not?"He asked nodded.

"Yes,she came get cookies to suprise you with. At least that's what she told me."Taylor answered. Blood grimaced.

"Yes I am very aware of that." Elliot was eyeing some carrot milkshakes but chimed in.

"Did you see Alice get taken or something?" Taylor shook her head.

" Well, no. Just she left she bumped into Raymond?Do you guys know him? Cause, he is in a mafia."Both mafiosos shook their heads.

"Well, she did bump into Ray on the way back to Hatter Mansion." .Where had Elliot heard that name before?This irked Elliot's eyes shot open wide.

"WHAT WAS THIS GUY WEARING?!"Elliot shot him a shut up glare.

"All black. Why?" Taylor asked. Elliot turned to Blood.

"Blood! Don't you remember the last time we talked to the Grundwals, they had that guy with him in all black there!" Blood just stood there for a minute.

"And? He had his men with him. So what?" Elliot shook his head.

"No no no! The dude on Grunwald's right who looked like he was gonna kill us. He always looked wrong to me!

"Elliot,let's go see that son of a bitch Grumwald."Blood said as he smoothly walked toward the the two left Taylor stood there in shock.

"Come again!"She called.

*At the Grunwald's*

Alice woke to the feeling of being tied wiggled around only to findthat she was tied in a chair._What the hell is going on?!_Alice thought to herself.

"You just _had_ to have not read the fucking script?!Didn't you?!" A very angry voice said behind looked to see a very pissed off Grunwald looking at her with no eyes.

"How else was I going to get out of this hellhole?"Alice replied looking heard footsteps come toward her,and a hand lifting her chin only to smack her across the face.

"You think I'm playing a game here?!You just want to die don't you?!"Grunwald said through clentched he gripped her hair.

"Ahhhhh!Let go!"Alice gripped her hair released to smack her across the face once chair Alice was tied to slammed to the ground becasue of the return,Alice's head hit the floor very hard and almost lost place a foot on Alice's head and started to push down,as if he was about to step on her.

"Ahhh-haaaaa!Get off!PLEASE!"Alice only started to push down ,the door was being pelted with bullets.

"What the fu-"Grunwald proclaimed before being shot in the stumbled of Alice's head and onto the floor.

"OHHH FUCK!OHHH SHIT!DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"Grunwald screamed before a bullet scored his tried to ball up into a protective circle but it was extremly hard because she was tied to a also wanted to cover her ears from Grunwald's constant cursing and her head and heart pounded at the same ,Grunwald stopped cursing and tried to look over to where he was,only to find that her recent blow to the head knocked her vision into a blurry she heard soft footsteps come near her,and loud ones coming behind person with the soft footsteps bent down a placed a gloved hand to her very messy hair,and stroked her flinched.

"I think it's about time we get you back do you think Young Lady?"Alice's blurry eyes shot open.

"Bl-Blood?" She asked.

"Long time no see Sweetheart."The loud footsteps finally came in the room with only one lightbulb.

"Blood!Did ya find her?"A familar voice asked.

"Elliot?"Alice said.

"Alice you're ok!"Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot,are we done here?"Blood asked. Elliot nodded.

"I called Pierce to come and clean up this mess."

"Well, it's time to go home."Blood announced as her fully untied Alice from the chair, picked her up bridal style, and left the room with Elliot walking next to her husband.

*Back At Hatter Mansion*

Alice's body ached and so did her head. _I feel sick….._ Alice groaned. She remembered the nice dream she had in all the time that she'd been here as Grunwald's toy. She opened her eyes to a well lit room. She smelled the scent of roses. Like she was in the bedroom at the mansion. _This dream is awesome. I never want to wake up. But how would I get Blood in the room in a dream? _Alice thought to herself. Then she felt a gloved hand stroke her head. She rolled her head over, to find a very blurry Blood. She rubbed her eyes. He was still blurry.

"Good evening my dear. How do you feel?" He said while smiling.

She tried to hug him but failed miserably. Alice's eyes bulged out as a huge wave of pain shot through her.

"I feel terrible!" She managed to get out. _A dream with pain, thanks Nightmare. _Alice chuckled to herself, also a very bad idea. More pain shot through her. Blood spoke up with a very concerned voice.

"Alice, just stop moving! You would feel terrible. You were put under by the doctor and you have a broken arm and noise. Just, sit still." Alice nodded. Then she looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Blood, I miss you." She said to her blurry husband. He looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Miss me? I'm right here." Alice was definitely confused. She rubbed her eyes again, happy everything wasn't blurry anymore. Then she realized, she's at home!

"Blood! Am I at home?!" She shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes. Ever since that wonderful phone call we had, I found you and brought you home." The couple gave each other blank stares.

"I….was worried about you Alice. It hurt even more when I saw the bashed up box of cookies on the ground." Blood said not looking at Alice.

"I *sob* knew you'd be mad*sob* about me not telling you where I *sob* went." Alice cried. She buried her head in her hand and let all the pain, emotionally and physically, out. Blood hugged the girl.

"I promise that'll never happen again. Ok?" Alice sniffled.

"Ok." Alice looked at her husband with tear-filled eyes.

"Um Blood?" Blood looked down.

"Yes princess?" Alice cringed.

"You're hurting me." Blood blushed a little and pulled away from Alice. She gave a small laugh but was stopped by Blood coming close and kissing her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:AHHHHHH!The chapter is done!I wanted more violence to show how pissed off Blood was but i figured,_next chapter!_So anyway,Alice is finally rescued!The poor thing!I almost teared up when i read the previous chapters i wrote.(ha ha ha)no but i did though.i really have no idea where i get all this sad stuff from.i'm a pretty upbeat person.i'm nice,i have a lot of friends,i help my buddies out with their problems,and i even influence the little kids in my family to be dead up ! but really.i have no idea where and WHY i write really sad and demented things from!Btw,MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!I wishing for the disney infinity game but one can only ,i'm even wishing for an iphone mostly a ipod touch to be .can't wiat for the next chapter!ipromise I will insert violent revenge or something...**

** -CJC**


	6. Scarred

**OOOOO! Chapter 5 is here!I'm so sorry for making everyone wait! I lost my flash drive that I had it saved on...IT WAS A MESS!A nyway I'm just super sorry for the wait! And here is, chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Scarred**

Alice was napping on the king sized bed in her and Blood's room. She just fell asleep when she woke up. In a very dark room with one window. She looked around terrified. Was she back at the Grunwald's?! _No! _Alice thought to herself. _No, no, no ,no, NO!_ Alice started to cry again. Then she heard a door open. There in the doorway stood Grunwald himself. He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, hello my dear!" He said walking over to her. Alice shook her head no. Grunwald was 5 inches away from her face. Alice closed her eyes shut and waited for an assault. He pinned her to the bed and pinched her cheek. Alice closed her eyes harder. Then he slapped her across the face and said

"You make me sick you little slut." Then he kissed her. But still had her pinned to the bed.

"P-p-please. Just let me *sob* g-go!" Alice managed to get out before Grunwald slapped her face again and threw her on the floor. Alice started to sob louder. Grunwald covered his ears.

"UGG! SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW BITCH!" Alice started to cry louder. Grunwald placed a boot on Alice's back. Alice just kept on crying and shouting no. Then she stopped when she saw another figure in the doorway. A **HATTED** figure.

"Blood!" Alice managed to sob out. Blood just shook his head.

"You just should have listened to Grunwald." He said. Alice's eyes grew wide.

"W-why would you say that?" Alice sobbed. Tears were gushing out of her eyes.

"I sold you to him. Didn't he tell you? Or were you not listening?" Blood turned and walked away. Alice was in shock. Complete and utter shock.

"Bl-BLOOD!PLEASE!DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!BLOOD!NO !PLEASE!" Alice pleaded with all her heart. Grunwald couldn't take it anymore and started to stomp on her back very hard. Alice tried to ignore the stomping. Just so she could get back Blood.

"BLOOOOD!" Alice screamed.

Alice was squirming in bed. Moving from side to side murmuring.

"No…..Blood…Please!" Alice kept squirming for about 3 minutes.

"No…N-NO…Please!" Alice begged in her sleep. A Hatter maid, who was pretty close to Alice was walking by. She heard Alice mumbling and decided to see what's wrong.

"Alice?" Kim asked as she knocked on the door. Kim the maid rushed over to the panting and sweating Alice.

"Ehhh?! Alice?!" Kim was really confused. _Holy shit! What should I do?! Go get boss? But he could get mad that I didn't help her. Ummmm, what do I do?! _Kim panicked. She decided to just wake Alice up. Kim shook Alice lightly.

"Alice! Wake up!" Alice only twitched a little and murmured "Blood…"Kim flinched backwards. _I knew I should've gotten boss! _Kim thought to herself. _But leaving Alice behind would be freaking mean._ Kim sighed insecurely. She shook Alice even harder.

"Alice!" Alice still stayed asleep. Kim was practically rocking the bed trying to wake Alice up.

"ALICE!" Kim called. Alice jolted upward, leaving Kim terrified by her side. Alice didn't seem to notice where she was. Until she saw Kim. Alice noticed how she was shaking.

"Kim? Is that you? Are you alright?" Alice asked placing a hand on Kim's back. Kim looked at Alice. _Was SHE ok? _Kim was panting.

"Me? Oh I'm fine! What about you?! I came in here to find you freaking out in your sleep. WHAT THE HELL ALICE?" Kim was still recovering. It took Alice a bit of time to figure out what she was talking about. Alice sighed deeply.

"You saw that?" Alice said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yeah! And that scared me too! What were you dreaming about?" Kim asked. Alice looked at Kim with desperate eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Blood ok?" She said. Kim was dumbfounded.

"Not…tell...boss?" Kim repeated. Alice shook her head.

"But why Alice? I thought husbands and wives were to tell each other everything!" Alice nodded.

"Yes, well, just don't tell him, OK?" Kim nodded.

"I gotta get back to work. Your husbands outside having a nighttime tea party. It IS night ya know. You can go out there if you want." Kim said walking toward the door. Alice thought for a moment.

"Go ask Blood if I'm allowed to get up and move around." Alice responded.

"Ok, be right back." And with that, Kim went to the garden to find her boss.

"Yea boss! Let Onee-san come out! Please?!" Dee pleaded.

"Yea! It'll be good to get some fresh air!" Dum included. Blood kept his eyes on his black tea.

"No means no. Alice isn't strong enough. She can barely walk. She needs time to rest."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" The bloody twins whined. Elliot chimed in.

"Blood's right! Did you see the condition Alice was in when she got back here?" Blood grimaced remembering how beat up and torn Alice looked when they found her. Blood pushed his chair away and got up.

"I'm going to check on Alice." He said walking away, clutching his cane in one hand.

"Hey Boss? Can we go see Onee-san?" Dum asked. Blood stopped and turned around.

"Not yet." And with that, the Mafioso walked into the mansion towards the bedroom. Blood knocked on the master bedroom's door. When he heard Alice say "Come In", he opened the door. Alice didn't expect it to be Blood himself. Alice's eyes transported her back to the room in Grunwald's secret hide away. She saw him standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. Grunwald walked over and sat on the bed. He mouthed something out and she flinched. The sound came to her. Grunwald had Blood's voice.

"ice." Alice couldn't make out what Grunwald was saying

"Huh?" She asked

"lice!" Alice flinched again when Grunwald lifted his hand up an shook her shoulders gently.

"Alice!" Grunwald turned into a very concerned Blood.

"Blood," She said. Blood was worried. Why did she flinch at the tiniest things? Why didn't she respond to him?

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Um, yeah. I think. I'm just, I don't know." Alice stammered

"Do you still feel sick?" Blood asked feeling her forehead

"No. I guess I'm just hungry." Alice said as she looked at her stomach. Blood smiled.

"I'll just go get the maids to bring you something to eat." He replied. "What would my lady want?" Alice thought for a bit. She wasn't hungry for something big, but didn't want anything to small.

"Maybe some crackers?" She suggested. Blood chuckled.

"You want crackers? Don't you want something more filling?" He asked as he walked toward the door. Alice shrugged.

"How about soup and crackers." Blood suggested, leaning against the door. Alice shrugged again.

"I suppose. But not a thick soup Blood." Alice said as she plopped back down on the pillow. Blood opened the door.

"Okay." And walked down towards the kitchen.

After the maids brought the soup and crackers in for Alice. She only took 6 sips of soup, and 1 out of 5 crackers. Alice looked outside. _Vivaldi's right. Sunsets are totally beautiful!_ Alice thought to herself with a smile. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Alice? It's Kim." Alice straightened herself upwards.

"Come in." Kim opened the door.

"I came in here to check on you and-"Kim looked over at the soup. Then at Alice, than the soup again.

"Alice," Kim started." You haven't even touched your food. And Patty brought this up to you like, 4 time periods ago. Why aren't you eating?" Alice flopped her head back.

"I guess I just lost my appetite. That's all." Alice rolled her head over to where Kim was.

"Can you take that downstairs for me?" Alice asked, not looking directly at Kim. Kim shot her head back towards Alice.

"But you haven't eaten it yet! You hardly even made a dent in the thing!" Kim sat down next to her friend.

"Alice you better eat before Boss gets mad." Alice rolled her head the other way and adjusted her sling that was around her right arm.

"Yeah. I know." She said incoherently. Alice scratched at the bandage on her cheek. Kim got up.

"Well I gotta get back to work. I'll see you in a bit." Alice jolted up.

"KIM!YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE BOWL!" Alice called after her. Kim smiled.

"Bye Alice!" And Kim shut the door behind her. Alice slumped backwards. She didn't even hear the door open, and that Blood walked over to the bed. Until a shadow loomed over her. Alice peaked out of one eye. Her eyes transported her back to the Grunwald's secret hide away. Grunwald was looming over her. A smirk was on his face. Alice started to cry. Blood froze._ Why is she crying? What happened? WHY THE HELL IS SHE CRYING!? _Blood bent down and shook the crying girl.

"_Alice the slut. The Hatter's slut which he sold to me. You are worth nothing to this world. You barely mean anything to me. But I found a place for you in my clock. And that's as my bitch." _Remembering those words Grunwald said to her made Alice cry harder. Then she started to sob loudly. Blood shook Alice harder.

"Alice! Alice answer me!" Blood said. He was starting to get slightly irritated yet more worried.

"Alice!" Blood called. She just continued to cry and sob. Blood felt that it must have been something emotional, and the best thing for him to do, was hug her. Comfort her. Comfort her until she stopped crying. So, that's what he did. He hugged Alice and said things like "Shhh, it's ok Alice." Or "Alice you're fine. There's no need to cry." She soon started to just sob. Alice squirmed through his enveloped arms around her.

"Blood, I'm so sorry." Blood released his puffy faced wife.

"For what?" Alice started tearing up again.

"For crying all of a sudden and making you worry about me." The two gave each other blank stares. Blood gave kind of an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." He said. He looked over to where the soup was.

"I'm more worried as if why you didn't even touch the soup." He looked over at Alice who was adjusting the brace on her arm.

"Yeah, about that…" She started and gave him a weak smile. Blood just glared over.

"Are you trying to die of starvation Alice?" Blood yelled. Alice glared.

"It's not my fault I wasn't that hungry Blood! You can't make a person eat!" Blood stomped over and smacked the cold soup on the ground. Alice glared at him even more.

"You haven't eaten in days damnit! How the fuck do you think you're going to live?! You're basically skin and bones Alice!" He yelled. She just had to eat or she would die. Blood's world would die with her if she did.

"I'm not going to die if I don't eat some soup Blood! Jeez!" Alice shot back. Blood turned around and gave Alice a glare that sent shivers sown her spine.

"Alice," He said walking over to her, keeping the glare. "Do you know how bad of a fucking condition you were in when we found you?! Huh?! DO YOU?!DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT GOD DAMNED CONDITON AGAIN ALICE?!WELL IF YOU DO,YOU'RE DOING A HELLUVA GOOD JOB!" Blood shouted. He was beyond irritated by this point. He had gone **MAD**. Alice felt tears spring a leak on her face.

"You don't know why I was in that condition. Do you? WELL?!DO YOU?!DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH DURING THE WEEK THAT I WAS KIDDNAPPED?!DO YOU BLOOD!?I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE YOU KNOW WHAT GRUNWALD PUT ME THROUGH!YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS!I WASN'T EVEN SCARED,**I WAS TERRIFIED!**I WAS MOSTLY WORRIED I WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE MY FRIENDS ,MOSTLY** YOU **BLOOD**!**I WAS SCRAED I WOULD NEVER SEE **YOU **AGAIN THE MOST DAMNIT!I MISSED YOU!I WAS SO ALONE!I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED I MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Alice shouted louder. With that, Alice tore the covers off herself and ran out of the room, pushing past a very shocked Blood. Blood glared at the bed where Alice was. He then turned on his heel, anger seething out of him.

Alice lay on one of the beds in the guest rooms in the Mansion. _How could he just snap like that? He didn't know what I went through over there. He has no right to yell like that._ Alice told herself. Alice sat up and adjusted the brace. A Hatter butler came walking by. Since the door was open, he tapped on it lightly.

" ?" Alice jumped at the call of her name.

"Ye-yes?" She replied trying to act like she didn't just cry a gallon or two of water out of her.

"Are you alright?" The butler asked. Alice got up and walked toward the door.

"Just peachy!" Alice said sarcastically and walked out of the room. She headed to the room she used to use when she was just a guest. She bent down and got the suitcase that was behind the dresser. She told the servants whatever you do, don't clean the room up. Except things like clean the floor and make the bed if needed, but to NEVER, move something. Alice opened the suitcase. Inside it was her old Hatter maid outfit, her old diary, and the vial. The vial that contained a drink that would allow her to go home to her world. The world she grew up in. She remembered that sometimes, late at night, Alice would start to feel homesick, so she would toss and turn. Normally, if he wasn't in a deep sleep, she would wake Blood up. Of course he got irritated from being woken up but she paid no attention to him.

"Al-ice! Go back to sleep. Your disturbing me because you're awake now! Please just let me rest!" And he would turn over to the other side. Sometimes to get a kick out of bothering him, she would toss and turn faster. Then he'd snap.

"Damnit to hell Alice! If you're not going to sleep, go someplace else! Jeez!" Then he would throw his pillow over his head. Then Alice would assume that that was enough torture so she would get up and go to the guest bedroom and take out her vial and cling to it as if her life depended on it.

_I wonder what my family and friends are doing right now. _Alice thought to herself. Alice climbed up on the bed and laid down. _I really miss them. _Alice felt tears again but she just wiped them away. She put the vial back in the suitcase and walked back out. Alice walked with her head down and thought. _How would everyone react, if I went back to my world. _Alice was to busy thinking when she bumped into someone. Both collapsed on the floor. Alice held her arm and looked at the person she bumped into.

"Sorry Elliot! I didn't mean to bump into you." Alice cried. Elliot laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry!" Alice smiled and so did Elliot. Then he looked at her broken arm.

"Shit! I didn't bump your arm did I?" He asked. Alice giggled.

"No. I was making sure of that too!" They both laughed. But was cut off by a angry voice.

"Alice! Where the hell are you!?" Elliot was confused. Alice started to panic. Alice turned to Elliot and said,

"You never saw me ok?!" Elliot scratched his head.

"Why would I not be able to see you Al-"Alice covered his mouth with her hand.

"Elliot! Please!" She begged. Elliot sighed.

"You better get outta here while he's still further away." Alice hugged him and ran like hell. Blood rounded the corner.

"Elliot! Have you seen Alice?" Blood asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Elliot shook his head

"Hey Blood?" Blood glared at him.

"**What?" **Blood answered. _Whoa, he's really pissed off! What did Alice do to him? _Elliot wondered.

"Why are you so mad?" Blood smirked devilishly.

"Why, you ask?" Blood stepped closer and Elliot stepped back.

"BECAUSE ALICE IS GETTING ON MY LAST FUCKING NERVE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP HER!**THAT'S WHY!**" Blood yelled and stormed off still calling for Alice. _He's mad…..because he can't help her? _Elliot thought.

"That's sweet. But fucking scary." Elliot shivered and walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!I promise chapter 6 will come lighting fast!XD XD XD XD**

**-CJC**


End file.
